


from light to void

by meteormerula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteormerula/pseuds/meteormerula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really, really short oneshot about Rose going grimdark that I ended up writing as a warmup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from light to void

You can't blame her.  
This deadly game, into which she was forced, was impossible to win. She was lucky to still be alive. But was the way she was now, really any better? The survivors will be broken; is that better than death?  
The thin girl shuddered, collapsing onto the ground. She shook as her mind was gripped by monsters. They twisted their fingers into the darkest slices of her mind, tearing them forward. Gripped by the void engulfing her, the girl's light began to fade. To survive, the eternal struggle between good and bad; darkness and light; could not continue inside her. So the darkness swept all else away, leaving behind the residue of a soul, filling the thin, cracking body. The girl let a final sob tear her heart, as the last of her light was banished.  
Deep in the reaches of her mind, a small ember still gleamed. Hope. Light. Love. A memory flickered as the ember faded. A girl, only a toddler, swaddled in a pink scarf as her mother sang her lullabies in ancient tongues


End file.
